game_crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Janine
Janine (ジャニーン, Janīn), known as Anzu (アンズ, Anzu) in Japan, is both a fictional character and a deuteragonist from the Super Kingdom Bros.' ''Pokémon'' series created by Satoshi Tajiri. She is the Gym Leader of Fuchsia City's Gym in the Kanto region and is the daughter of the Gym Leader before her, Koga. As the Gym Leader, Janine holds the Soul Badge for the trainers that defeats her just as Koga did, and like her father; she also specializes in Poison-type Pokémon. "Janine of Fuchsia Gym-that's me! I'm a ninja Pokémon Trainer and master of all things poison!" :—Janine. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Janice Kawaye (English), Riho Sugiyama (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Koga’s daughter and a ninja Gym Leader, she uses Poison-type Pokémon out of respect for her father. She also likes to argue like him from time to time. Appearance Janine is a pale young woman with purple eyes and purplish hair, the latter being tied by a yellow band. She wears a scarf, a belt and white socks. She wears a black ninja suit, some bracers with pink outlines on her legs and arms. * Hair Color: Purple * Skin Color: Pale * Eye Color: Purple * Age: 10-12 * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Janine was trained by her father, Koga; she wants to please him by achieving great things. However, she also seeks a new master, since she was supposed to be a part of Team Rocket, which disbanded and scattered. Janine is an impressionable kind of girl, she follows her father's training and would come to his defense if his name gets slandered in any way. As promised, Janine took over Koga's leadership of the Fuchsia Gym. She would bring her father his meals outside the Pokémon League, this shows that she is loyal to her family besides her usual duties. Relationships Friends/Allies * Lieutenant Surge * Sabrina Family * Koga (father) * Aya (aunt) Neutral * Team Rocket ** Jessie ** James ** Meowth * Ash Ketchum * Tracey Scketchit Rivals Enemies Pokémon On hand * Koffing * Grimer * Zubat → Golbat * Ekans * Spinarak → Ariados * Venonat → Venomoth Back-Up Currently in rotation * Croagunk → Toxicroak * Trubbish → Garbodor * Gulpin → Swalot * Seviper Travel with This section shows the Pokémon that Janine currently travels with, but has not caught. In training This section is for the Pokémon that Janine still owns but are in the care of another Trainer. Some can be called upon at any time if needed. Status unknown This section is for Janine's Pokémon whose current whereabouts are unknown. Released This section is for the Pokémon that Janine formally released back into the wild. Traded away This section is for the Pokémon that Janine traded away. Given away This section is for the Pokémon that Janine gave to another Trainer to keep for themselves. At Fuchsia Gym Pokémon that Janine resides at her father's gym are the following: * Koffing (multiple) * Grimer (multiple) * Zubat (multiple) * Golbat (multiple) * Ekans (multiple) * Stunky (multiple) * Skorupi (multiple) * Trubbish (multiple) * Croagunk (multiple) Befriended/Unofficial This section is for the Pokémon that Koga had bonded with over the course of several episodes but never officially caught. Temporary This section is for the Pokémon that Koga temporarily used. Many of which were rented and belong to another Trainer. Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life Before Janine inherited the title of the Gym Leader, she was taught by her father, Koga, about battling. She also told she would serve Giovanni one day. Synopsis ''Pokémon'' Kanto Series Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology * External links * Janine Azurilland Wiki * Janine Bulbapedia, the community-driven Pokémon encyclopedia * Janine Pokémon Wikia * Janine Pokémon Let's Play Wikia Notes & Trivia * … Category:Characters